One Night
by Sammie03
Summary: Mark Sloan makes an offer that will impact the lives of some of the interns. Lexzie. Re-written version. Adult content. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the re-written version of my first story. I hope you enjoy it.  
__  
Summary: This fic takes place in season 3. Epsode 3-18 Scars and Souvenirs._

Gizzie sex has not happened (and never will in my fictional world.)

Meredith had the dinner for her father and Susan, Izzie cooked and then left the house...ending up at Joe's.

Cristina and Burke have broke up because of her ex-boyfriend Colin Marlowe's appearence at Seattle Grace.

George and Callie are married, but they are fighting about her money and Izzie's role in George's life. (I will use the fight they had in 3-18 to set this up)

Jane Doe is just Alex's patient and will not be making an appearence in this fic...because I can't stand her.

_Mark is...Mark. (You'll see what I mean)_

**Warning: This fic will contain mature content and is not intended for readers under the age of 18.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters._

Izzie Stevens had been sitting at Joe's for almost an hour. It had been a bad day and she was currently finishing off her third shot of tequila. As the liquid slid down her throat she wondered how Meredith could drink so much of this stuff. It tasted awful, however she wasn't drinking for taste tonight. She was drinking to get drunk, plain and simple.

Placing the glass down on the bar, she signaled Joe for another. Kind eyes looked back at her, offering a half smile. "Izzie, maybe you should slow down a little." The way she had been drinking tonight, was never a good sign. It meant something was wrong.

"It's been a bad day Joe. One I would like to forget, so please just get me another one." Izzie pleaded, not wanting to slow down. She needed to dull the pain and this was the only way she knew how to do it.

Joe sighed, against his better judgment, he gave in "Alright but you've got to promise me you'll let me find someone to drive you home." He knew Izzie was having a hard time, with the Denny thing and then going back to work. It couldn't have been easy for her.

"Fine." She agreed, knowing she would need a safe way home. Intending to get so drunk, walking out of the bar on her own would be unlikely.

"Any preference?" Joe retrieved the tequila from behind the bar.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"Which one of your friends do you want me to call?" He poured the golden liquid into the small glass and slid it toward her.

"George, call George." Anyone but Alex, she thought. "Or Meredith."

"Okay. You know if you want to talk about it…." He was a bartender after all, it kinda went with the job. Underpaid shrink was what Walter called him.

"No thanks. Just keep the alcohol coming and I will be just fine." She didn't want to talk about it at all, talking led to crying and crying was something she was tired of doing. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Joe sighed, leaving her to drink away her misery.

Placing the glass against her lips she tipped her head back slightly to let the tequila wash her troubles away. She slid the empty glass across the wooden bar until it joined the other three empty glasses that she had already lined up

Scanning the room, her eyes caught the steely blue eyes of a man smirking at her. It was a smirk she was getting used to seeing. It seemed like everywhere she was lately, he was there making every innocent conversation sexual. Izzie scowled at him briefly before focusing her attention on getting her next drink.

Apparently the scowl wasn't enough to deter him from approaching, because before she knew it, he was climbing onto the empty barstool next to her. She tried to ignore the cocky grin on his face as he watched Joe pour her another shot. "What's wrong with you?"

He moved closer to her, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke softly into her ear. "I've been watching you since you came through the door tonight. You're practically climbing inside of the tequila bottle. In the last sixty minutes three guys have sat next to you, all but begging to take you home, yet you turn them all down. I'm intrigued Dr Stevens, I know you think of yourself as morally superior but even you must be tempted by the thought of sleeping with a complete stranger." Her body tensed as he dared to cover her knee with his hand, slowly sliding it up her thigh. "I think it's exactly what you need. A one night stand. Let me give you a night of completely mind blowing sex, filled with multiple orgasms."

Quickly, she covered his hand with hers, stilling it on her upper thigh. "Dr. Sloan, I don't think there is enough alcohol in this whole bar to make me want to fuck you." Roughly, she pushes his hand away.

Mark smirked again, loving the challenge Izzie presented. "Steven's relax, I wasn't offering to fuck you. Although I am doubtful that you wouldn't jump at the chance to slide between the sheets with me." Most women did, it was only a matter of time.

Confusion mixed with disgust emerged "You just said…."

He smiled, toying with her was better than he imagined. "What I meant was I could make it happen for you. Set you up with a friend of mine if you like."

She leaned in close, this time with a smirk of her own. "You don't have any friends." Her voice, barely above a whisper.

"Well that's not true. You're my friend." She couldn't help but laugh out loud at the absurdity of his statement. It was crazy to think of them as friends, she couldn't stand the man. He was cocky and arrogant and treated everyone with a lack of respect. He ignored her laughter and pressed on with his idea. "As your friend Stevens, I've got to say that I think you need to get laid. You're a mess. Look at you, all tense and frigid."

"I'm not frigid!" She shrieked, offended heavily by his comment. She wasn't frigid, she was careful. There was a huge difference

Ouch! Apparently, he hit a nerve. "How long has it been since you…"

Unbelievable! How could he be asking her such a personal question? More importantly how could she be thinking about answering it? "Okay so it's been a while, that doesn't mean…."

"Oh I think it does, if my hand slipped any further up your leg you would've been screaming out my name." Silently, he chuckled in amusement at her discomfort. "Come on Stevens, all I have to do is make a call and you could be on your way to multiple orgasms. Just say the word."

She hated to admit that he was right, she needed some sex. Having it with a stranger, someone she didn't have feelings for.That was something she wasn't desperate enough to do. Not yet anyway.

The high pitched beeping sound at his side caused him to scowl, he was just starting to have fun. "That's me, looks like I've got to go." He pulled out his wallet and slapped enough money down on the bar for the drink he hadn't touched and the five shots of tequila that Izzie had finished off. "Think about it." He whispered in her ear, brushing past her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

George unpacked the two white bags that held their dinner, placing the containers on the table in their hotel room as Callie ranted. "Izzie Stevens? I share something with you that I am clearly uncomfortable about and you tell Izzie Stevens."

"No, I didn't tell Izzie, I told Meredith, Meredith…" It was true, he hadn't said anything to Izzie.

"Oh, so that's better? "

"No, it was an accident." Callie scoffs, throwing the key to their hotel room down on the table. "It was an accident. I was pissed off." Callie briskly walks to the small desk across the room, she was sick of his excuses. "Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt that maybe sometimes I'm on your side?"

Callie threw her bag into the chair and pulled the scarf from her neck. "Because you choose your friends over me every chance you get."

"No I don't. I married you and I haven't talked to my best friend in weeks." George crosses the room as Callie pulls her jacket off, throwing it on the chair next to her discarded bag. "Meanwhile, you lied to me about where we live and why." His voice got louder. "You lied to me about your background, you lied to me about your family and still I'm the dog who gets whacked on the nose with the newspaper, all the time. When is this gonna stop?"

He was trying to turn this around on her, she wasn't going to let that happen. "Oh, so this is my problem?"

"Yeah, maybe it is." He turned walking back to the table with Callie right behind him, pointing her finger.

"Oh, the fact that your best friend violently disses our marriage every chance she gets, publicly, repeatedly." George pulls a few more items out of the bag. "Why do you think she does that George, you ever think about that?"

He throws the napkins on the table. "She's having a problem with this, I understand that."

Callie pushed her hair back with her hands. How could he be so blind? "She has feelings for you."

"What?" Now she was just sounding crazy, George thought. Izzie wanted him, that was just stupid.

"She wants you. She's wants you, that's what this is about. That's why she hates me." He shook his head, laughing softly at the thought of Izzie Stevens having any feelings other than friendship towards him. "George! George, do not laugh at me. Do not laugh at me."

"No, I'm not, I'm not. Oh god. It's just...she's Izzie. She's blonde, she's stacked, she's a supermodel, I'm George." As soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth, he regretted them.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, his casual observation of the situation was not intentionally hurtful or cruel, but it still stung. "So, what does that make me?"

He tried to explain, not wanting to hurt her. "No, come on. You're gorgeous and your curvy and I never thought you'd go for me."

"Just shut up." She was done listening.

" Callie!" He reasoned, she was taking everything he was trying to say, completely wrong.

"This is my hotel room that I paid for with my huge piles of money." Grabbing his jacket off the chair, she threw it at him forcefully. "Get the hell out of it!"

"No…No I won't leave." He stood in silence, waiting for her to say something as the tears spilled over.

She waited for him to run from the room but he just stood there staring at her. What would it take to get him to leave? "Just get out….go run to Izzie. She probably needs you anyway!" She always needs you, Callie thought.

"Callie!" The shrill sound of George's cell phone filled the room.

Callie's arms crossed over her chest, daring George to answer the phone. To prove her right. "That's probably her right now! Answer it George!" Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Whoever or whatever it is…It can wait. You're my wife Callie and I'm not leaving until we work this out!" He ignored the phone, after a few rings it was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith watched as Cristina wore out a path in her living room floor, pacing as she vented about what a total ass Burke was for breaking up with her over something as trivial as Colin Marlowe. So what if they were together, so what if he was old enough to be her father…the man was brilliant. "So how was your creepy family dinner thing?"

"It went…alright I guess. A little uncomfortable at first…." Thatcher and Susan left a few hours ago. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she really liked Susan. Perhaps more than her own mother. "The food was great."

"Good thing Barbie cooked" Meredith was grateful to Izzie, she couldn't cook. It was something she wished she didn't have in common with Ellis Grey. Maybe if Susan had been her mother...instantly she felt guilty for thinking it

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Izzie? She seemed upset tonight when she left. I know she wasn't happy about Alex moving in, but I got this feeling it's more than that." Meredith wanted to ask Izzie what was wrong before she left, something was off, that much was obvious.

"If Burke thinks I'm going to grovel he's wrong. I'm attracted to intelligence….there is nothing wrong with that." Cristina plopped down on the couch beside Meredith and sighed.

"Let's go." Meredith stood and grabbed her keys off the table. "We're going for some much needed therapy."

That's more like it, time to get drunk, Cristina thought. "Joe's?"

"Even better." Meredith smiled. "Surgeries." They were going to the hospital. Cristina jumped off the couch quickly. Meredith was her person and her person knew exactly what she needed. They hurried out the front door as Meredith's forgotten cell phone jumped across the table; the soft buzzing filled the empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stood on the docks, leaning against the metal railing as he watched the ferry boats pass in the water. He was supposed to be on a date, at least that's what he let Izzie think. He wasn't sure why he didn't say anything when she asked if he had a hot date. Maybe he just wanted to see her reaction. It didn't matter, not really. She made it very clear to him that she was not ready for anyone and he wasn't going to push the issue.

Now, the only problem with letting her think he was out with someone was that after leaving the house tonight, he realized he didn't really have anywhere to go. Usually he would go to Joe's for a beer, but he knew if he showed up alone it would get back to Izzie and he didn't need her looking at him like some poor unwanted puppy.

He stared out into the water thinking about the last time he stood here, the day of the ferry boat accident. He remembered the smell of burning fuel and debris. Excitement shot through him as they saw the destruction, followed by a nagging feeling of guilt for being excited. He told himself they were just medical cases and he was an intern, gaining knowledge from their misery. He tried to conceal his emotions that day, it wasn't hard for him. He was used to burying his feelings deep down inside, thanks to his father. If you showed a weakness in the Karev house you got punished and those punishments were in the form of beatings.

The ringing of his cell phone drew him out of his thoughts. "Hello."

"Hey Alex, its Joe….what are you doing right now?"

Alex pushed open the door to Joe's, warm air engulfed him as he stepped inside. The place was overwhelmingly busy, surprising for a Tuesday. A small brunette smiled at him suggestively, her eyes roamed his body. Any other night maybe, tonight he was looking for a tall blonde. Not just any tall blonde, one that he couldn't get out of his mind or his heart.

He brushed past the groups of people and made his way to the bar, he saw Joe wiping down a nearby table "Joe, where is she?" He started to worry when he didn't see her; he knew Joe wouldn't let her drive but the place was packed, making it almost impossible to keep an eye on her.

"Alex, thank god you're here." He pointed across the room to the small dance floor. "I'm sorry I had to call you. I couldn't reach anyone else."

Alex turned in the direction that Joe pointed and his fist clenched tightly at his side. Izzie was clearly drunk. Maybe drunk wasn't the right word. Wasted. Izzie was wasted. Her arms hung around the neck of a tall thin man she was sort of dancing with, his arms rested just above her ass. Her eyes were half open as the guy whispered in her ear, she looked like she was about to pass out. Alex caught the gleam of the gold band as his hands moved lower, squeezing lightly. The jerk was married and he wasn't even hiding it as he made a move on Izzie.

The song ended before Alex reached them. Izzie had wiggled her way out of the guy's arms and was stumbling toward the bar. "Iz, come on lets get you home." His voice was low and gravelly; it was the sexiest thing she'd heard all night.

"Alex." She smiled at him as she fell against his body, her soft breasts crushing against his hard chest. He lifted her up over his shoulder, bracing her with his large hands. His right, was on the small of her back and his left on her thigh. His heart ached for her.

"Hey I was talking to her!" The married guy said as he saw Izzie draped over Alex's shoulder.

"So _talk_ to someone else." Alex moved through the crowd, ignoring the jerk that followed close behind him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy demanded. "Where do you think you're taking her? She's going home with me!"

Alex didn't want to get in a fight, Joe was a good friend and the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm her boyfriend and I'm taking her home!" The anger in his voice was clear.

The jerk's hands went up defensively. "Hey man….sorry. I didn't know she had a boyfriend." He backed away quickly, returning to the dance floor to no doubt hit on someone else.

Alex cringed as Izzie giggled uncontrollably, he hoped that she was drunk enough to forget what just happened or better yet, who took her home. Right now he wouldn't worry about that, he needed to get her out of there. He pushed the heavy door open and carried her into the cold night air.

Once they were home he lifted her out of the car, her head resting on his shoulder. She held onto him tightly as he climbed the steps, the sweet smell of her shampoo invaded his senses. He shoved the key into the lock, swinging the front door open with a thud. His heart pounded as he carried Izzie inside and up the stairs to her room.

He tossed back the covers, gently lowering her onto the bed. Removing her boots and socks first, he dropped them to the floor. His trembling hand moved to the zipper of her jeans, tugging slightly until it was at the bottom. She stirred on the bed as he popped open the button and slid the denim down over her long, smooth legs. "Sit up for a second so I can take your shirt off."

Her fists wrapped around the fabric of his shirt as she pulled herself into a sitting position. He quickly lifts her shirt over her head and she falls back onto the cool sheets of her bed, letting out a small giggle. God she was beautiful. Soft curls framing her angelic face. With his fingers he brushed the golden mass away from her eyes.

Izzie could barely keep her eyes open as the bed spun out of control, a dizzy feeling washed over her. The weight had been lifted from her body and she was sure she was floating; it was almost like a mini orgasm. Only it came along with a big headache in the morning.

The masculine smell was undeniable, she would know it anywhere. Although her eyes were half open, the blurry vision puzzled her. He wasn't supposed to be there, taking care of her like this. She wanted George or Meredith. Maybe even Cristina, but not Alex. With Alex it was too easy to let her desire take over, the heat had begun to bubble within her already. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to push away the onslaught of dirty thoughts she was beginning to have.

Alex watched, as her chocolate brown eyes closed. She must have passed out. He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. He's not clear on why he does it but at the last second, he changes direction. Tenderly touching his lips to hers. He doesn't know what shocks him more, when her lips part in an attempt to grant him access or when his tongue slides into her mouth.

It lasted only seconds but it was enough to make him crave more. "Thank you for coming after me." Six little words to make him realize, she was only thanking him with a simple kiss. A kiss that would've happened no matter who came for her. The thought of her kissing George was laughable but the thought of her kissing Meredith or Cristina…he had to admit, was pretty hot. "Goodnight Alex." She whispered as she drifted off into a deep, alcohol induced sleep. It's amazing how even when she was a drunken pain in the ass, he still couldn't help but love her.

He reaches for the covers, tugging them up over her half naked body. "Goodnight Iz." He turned off the light and closed the door behind him before making his way to his own room.

Alex locked the door to his bedroom and removed his clothes. He climbed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, his eyes closed as he wrapped his large hand around the shaft of his stiff cock. He tried to imagine the petite brunette from the bar, her perky breasts bouncing in the moonlight that streamed through his window. Her tight stomach flexing as she rode him. The butterfly tattoo on her right hip. Long blonde curls cascading as they came loose from the hair clip. Chocolate brown eyes rolling back as she cried out in orgasm. The brunette was long forgotten as thoughts of Izzie flooded his mind. His own hand pumped faster as he remembered the feeling of her warmth around his cock as he buried it deep.

His cock twitched as he found his release. He wished he were in her bed and not his. He wished she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Little did he know in the next room, Izzie was dreaming of a man who touched her just the way she liked. She was dreaming of Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the review. This chapter is short but the next one will be a bit longer._

George shifted his weight against the row of lockers as he watched her twist her hair and pin it to the back of her head. A tendril falls down at the side, framing her face. Her delicate fingers rubbed tiny circles on her temples and she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the wave of nausea that was plaguing her. Her eyes lifted and connected with his, a simple friendly smile spread across her face, George foze. Was Callie right? Did Izzie want him? He turned in a panic, crashing into the open locker next to him. His eyes darted to Izzie; she let out a small laugh as he rushed past Cristina and ran into the hallway to wait for Bailey. "What's wrong with bambi?"

"I heard Callie threw him out last night." Alex tugged at the draw string of his scrubs, tying them quickly before tossing his jacket into his locker.

"Who told you that?" Meredith asked, cautiously observing Izzie who didn't hide the fact she thought George's marriage to Callie was a mistake.

Alex pulled the scrubs down over his head. "The nurse's know everything, dude it's like Day's of our Lives around here." He looked up at them when he heard the giggling. "What?"

"You're such a girl." Cristina smirked, imagining Alex sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching daytime soaps.

"Whatever….I overheard a few of the nurse's when I was looking at the charts this morning. They said Torres told Montgomery that she kicked baby boy out on his ass last night." He slammed his locked shut, hurrying behind the girls. If they didn't hurry they would be late for rounds. Bailey had been relatively happy with him lately and pissing her off was something he wanted to avoid if he could.

"You're late!" Her hand flew up as Alex started to say something in their defense. "Save it Karev, I'm not interested in your excuses. Grey you're with Sheppard, Yang…Burke." Cristina rolled her eyes, wishing to be with anyone else for the day. "Stevens…Sloan, Karev…Montgomery, O'Malley you're with Torres." The deep sighs and groans of her interns aggravated her immediately, was it possible that the other interns were so annoying or perhaps it just hers? "Is there a problem with where you've been assigned?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I didn't think so! Get moving!"

They scurried past her, missing the slight smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Izzie chose to avoid the crowded elevator. She was carrying a bone dry cappuccino for her current tormenter; Mark Sloan. He had barked out orders for his usual, only looking up from the chart when he realized that Alex Karev's voice had been replaced by the unmistakably feminine one of Izzie Stevens. She readied herself for the inevitable string of inappropriate comments regarding the conversation they had the night before at Joe's. Much to her surprise, it never came. He simply snapped at her to get moving.

Izzie bumped open the door leading to the stairwell with her butt, both her hands occupied. His dry cleaning in her left hand and his cappuccino in the right, she moved carefully through the door. How could Alex put up with this? If it hadn't been for the hangover she had, she would have told him once again she wasn't in this program to be his personal assistant.

Pushing the door further, it meets with resistance spilling the contents of the Styrofoam cup all over her scrubs. "Crap!"

George stood on the other side of the door, not sure what to do. He was suddenly uncomfortable around his best friend; something he didn't think would ever happen but thanks to the jealous accusations from his wife, any slight glance or comment from Izzie made him nervous. "Uh…sorry."

"George, what the hell is wrong with you today?" Izzie demanded as she shook her head, it wasn't enough that she felt like shit, but now George was acting strange and to top it all off she was soaked with the cappuccino her attending was impatiently waiting for.

George hesitated; he wasn't sure how much of the truth he should tell. He couldn't just say 'My wife kicked me out last night because she thinks you're hot for me, could he? Telling Izzie anything would prove to Callie that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Nothing…nothing's wrong with me. What's wrong with you?" Perhaps he should've left his answer at 'nothing' because her nose scrunched up and she looked at him curiously.

She could tell something was up with him but she didn't have the time to push him for the answer, she had to hurry or she would have to listen to how incompetent interns were for the rest of the day while she was left out of all Mark Sloan's surgeries. "Hey, are you busy with anything right now?"

He froze, was she going to ask him to the closest on-call room for a little game of naughty surgeons? "Wh…why?" He gulped.

"I need you to bring these to Sloan." She shoved the garments toward him. "I've got to go change my scrubs and get another cappuccino."

"You want me to give Sloan his dry cleaning?" George was confused, where was the proposition for sex or the declaration of love that Callie claimed Izzie felt for him?

"Yes, can you please hurry…and tell him I'm on my way." George's mouth hung open like he wanted to ask her something important, she wished he would just spit it out, she didn't have all day. "What is it George?" She impatiently asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing important. You should go get changed." Callie was wrong, Izzie didn't want him. He knew it wasn't true, he also knew he shouldn't be disappointed, but he was.

"Thanks George." Izzie hurried in the direction of the locker room to change, hopefully her day would improve.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie paced back and forth in front of the nurse's station. She had paged George five times. Where was he? "Karev, have you seen O'Malley?"

Alex was walking down the hall on his way to the pit. He slowed to answer her. "Not since rounds." Not that he minded, the less he saw of George the better.

"Are you busy?" Callie asked.

Alex halted. It was about time, he had been trying to get in on a surgery all day. Admittedly, Ortho was not his first choice but today he was not going to be inflexible, it was surgery and that was better than nothing. "No…I've got nothing to do."

"I thought you were with Addison today….she has nothing for you?" Callie and Addison had gotten friendly over the past few weeks and she knew Addison would not tolerate Alex wandering the hospital with nothing to do.

"Nope, nothing surgical so she told me to go to the pit….unless there's something you need me on."

"I do have something you can do for me Karev." The sparkle in his hazel eyes disappeared as she told him his new assignment; it was not what he had in mind. "Find George for me and tell him that I've been paging him and I expect him to answer promptly, unless there is something or someone more important for him to be doing." Ouch, O'Malley was in worse trouble than he thought. Having no desire to get in the middle of their crap, Alex was about to tell Callie he could find better things to do, there were probably plenty of people in the pit in need of sutures. Shit, even giving rectal exams sounded better than being the go between for O'Malley and his already unsatisfied wife. "Then come find me and I'll let you scrub in."

On second thought…

Cristina Yang peered around the corner at the man standing in front of the OR board with his hands on his hips, as always he was calm and collected. Every nonchalant smile made her want to rip his face off. "What are you scowling at Yang?" She had not heard him approaching.

"I'm not scowling." She scowled. "Don't you have something else you should be doing…something vagina related?"

"Are you offering?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. It was so easy to piss her off, not to mention fun.

"Go away Alex, I only have enough time to ignore one ass right now and for once you're not the biggest one in the room!"

"You seen O'Malley? " She shook her head no and continued to glare at Preston Burke.

Alex shook his head as he left her standing in the hallway, as much fun as he was having he had other things to do.

He pushed open the door and let himself inside the quiet locker room, he expected to find George curled up in fetal position staring blankly at his pager. Never marry a woman that could kick your ass both professionally and personally, if it ever came to that Alex would bet all his money on Callie O'Malley.

His breath caught in his throat when he didn't find George….he found Izzie, standing in front of him half-naked. Her long smooth legs and tanned skin silently called out for him. His cock strained against his pants as his eyes roamed over her body, she stood facing away from him. The sight of her bare back brought him back to the night he kissed his way down her spine. He had worked his way slowly, eliciting a giggle from her as he reached the base. "Alex! God!" Izzie grabbed her scrub top off the bench and quickly hid her body behind it. "What is it with you? Are you just following me around waiting for me to get naked?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm looking for O'Malley." He averted his eyes and peeked around the row of lockers, hoping she would not notice the effect her state of undress had on him.

A lump formed in her throat, he wasn't even looking at her. Two days in a row, she stood before him with little to no clothes on and he remained impervious. She slipped the shirt down over her head. "You're wasting your time, George isn't in here."

"Do you know where he is?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Izzie shoved one of her legs into her pants roughly and then the other.

Alex watched as she slid them up her thighs. He let his tongue sweep over his bottom lip, he imagined himself sinking down in front of her, dragging the cotton back down as he….he shook himself out of the daydream quickly. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No." She grabbed the cup of the bench beside her and hurried past him until she was in the hallway, she had to bring Sloan his cappuccino and she had to get away from Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later Izzie found herself completely frustrated, everything reminded her of sex. The worst part was eating breakfast across the table from Alex. Sitting across from George wasn't this hard….of course when she sat across from George she wasn't paying attention to how his tongue would gently touch the end of his spoon just before placing it in his mouth. It was unnerving, especially when he dipped his spoon into her yogurt and licked the utensil clean.

Her mind kept drifting back to the offer made by Mark Sloan; she knew she must be desperate for any kind of release. She knew because she was not only thinking about it, she was dreaming about it. Was she crazy? She could not trust him, could she? His throaty voice playing repeatedly in her head, sending a familiar tingle to her stomach. It was not his voice that made her shiver. It was the words. The promises of pleasure.

Her trance like appearance seemed to go unnoticed by her friends who were busy talking. She sat on the hard bench watching as Alex stood in front of his locker. His jacket was wet, having soaked through to his charcoal grey shirt. He hung the coat in his locker and gripped the back of his shirt near the neck. The cotton clung tightly to his body and she bit her lip as he dragged it up over his head. _" Come on Stevens, all I have to do is make a call and you could be on your way to multiple orgasms…just say the word." _ The voice echoed through her head over and over.

Alex dropped the wet shirt to the floor with a substantial thud and turned toward them, adding his opinion to the conversation with a smirk. She watched his lips and remembered how soft and gentle they were. Her gaze traveled down his chest and over the tight muscles of his stomach. The trail of soft hair below his belly button captured her attention; she followed it down to the top of his jeans. Oh god, she couldn't take much more. The beast was screaming at her. "Izzie!" A blue scrub top suddenly blocked her view. It was Cristina, who looked annoyed. "Hello? Where are you?"

"What?" Izzie was well aware of the fact she looked like a complete idiot. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment over what she had been caught doing, lusting after Alex. She prayed that no one noticed, especially Alex. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." It was not a lie. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about how close she was to padding down the hallway and giving Alex a wake up he would never forget.

After rounds, Izzie was on her way to the pit when she spotted him flipping through a patients file as he walked toward the elevator. His eyes never leaving the folder except to check out the ass of the petite blonde who smiled at him as she brushed past.. Izzie rolled her eyes, her first instinct was to turn around and walk away. Even considering it was stupid, that little voice was screaming at her to run in the opposite direction. She silently commanded her body to go the other way, before he saw her….before she agreed to his crazy plan.

He stepped into the elevator and before she knew it, her body was betraying her mind, taking a few tentative steps until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with him. His eyes did not leave the pages of the file. Was he ignoring her? She cleared her throat. "I'm in….make the call" Her voice was so low, even she was unsure if she had said the words aloud.

Marks steely blue eyes rose from the file, a cocky smirk slowly spread across his face. "What was that Stevens?" He was going to make her spell it out.

"You heard me, I said make the call." She sucked in a breath. "I'm taking your offer. I get off at six, meet me at Joe's and we can discuss the details." The ding of the elevator caused her to jump. When the door slid open, she darted out into the hallway, briskly walking away before she changed her mind.

Mark was slightly stunned that she agreed to his offer, having heard that she was not the type to sleep around. He watched her curls bounce as she walked away, this was going to be more fun than he originally thought. He stood still as the doors slid closed again. Neither of them had noticed they were not alone, in the back corner stood a man reading the newspaper and trying to enjoy his coffee. His body had tensed as he overheard their conversation and now that she was gone, he was going to get some answers.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: As I posted in my other story, I am not able to read or respond to reviews through my new e-mail account. Usually I like to respond as I get them. So since I have not been able to thank you for them for a while, I thought I would do it now. Each and every review means so much, thank you!**_

Mark ignored the crinkle of the newspaper as it was folded and tucked under the arm of the man standing behind him in the elevator. "What exactly was that about?" The man asked, curious as to what his former friend was scheming.

Not bothering to face the familiar voice, a wide grin spread across Mark's face. "I offered to give Stevens multiple orgasms." He answered, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Derek's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious." He was amazed, but not surprised. Mark had always been this way. His confidence in his sexual prowess had gotten him into trouble a time or two in the past, back then Derek found it amusing. That was before he walked into his bedroom and saw Mark hovering over his wife, slamming his cock into her as she screamed she was about to cum again.

He could feel Derek's stare burning into the back of his skull. He was getting used to it; he felt it every time they were in a confined space together. "Relax Derek; I'm setting her up with a friend."

"You don't have any friends." Derek stated bluntly.

It was true; he had failed to make any real friends in Seattle. Not that he would give Derek the satisfaction by admitting how lonely he was. "Well then, I guess I will have to take care of it myself." He smirked.

"Izzie Stevens is not going sleep with you." If there was one thing he was sure of about Izzie Stevens, it was that she wasn't careless when it came to sex.

"She's not; she's going to be having hot sex with my… _friend. _At least that's what she thinks_._" Mark was satisfied with himself, having convinced her to having meaningless sex with him. It was like a hobby for him, some people had golf, some people had fishing…he had sex.

"You're unbelievable, you never intended to set her up…you planned on being the one to have sex with her the whole time."

"Unless you would like to…."

"We're not friends." Derek scoffed; he would not make that mistake twice. His so-called best friend screwed his wife; to him it was the ultimate sin.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, remembering back when they would share some witty banter about a similar situation. Derek would laugh and call him crazy. "We used to be." He wished they could be like that again; he missed it more than he realized.

Ignoring his comment, Derek brought up his second point. "Besides didn't you volunteer to fly to Chicago with the Chief this weekend for that medical conference he's been going on about?"

Mark had forgotten. The chief was counting on him. "Shit! I forgot about that." Unless he could convince someone to meet Izzie for him, he was screwed. The longer he put it off the more inclined she would be to call it off, he was positive of it. If things went well, he would have his shot at her again. Now all he had to do was find a man who he could talk into having a one-night stand.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex stood outside of the elevator waiting for the doors to open; he was running labs for Doctor Montgomery. Alex hated running labs, but it was better then being a personal errand boy for Sloan. The doors slid open; he stepped inside, glancing briefly at Shepherd and Sloan before pressing the button for the third floor. He remained quiet, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the cocky grin of Mark Sloan directed at him. "Doctor Sloan, can I do something for you?"

"No Karev, I think I can do something for you." It was genius; Karev would do anything he asked. The kid was already his own personal grunt. He would probably beg to do a favor for him.

"You gonna go pick up my dry cleaning for a change?" Alex stoically quipped.

Derek laughed before lifting the coffee cup to his lips, inhaling the rich aroma of the dark liquid before taking a sip. "No, how would you like to have sex?" Mark asked a serious tone to his voice. Derek choked, spilling coffee on his new sweater.

"With you? Dude, I don't think so…you don't really do it for me." Alex bit back a laugh.

"I meant with a woman Karev." Mark scowled; see if he would try to help the younger man ever again. Ungrateful little shit. "I'm talking about a friend of mine."

"You don't have friends." Alex smirked.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Mark paused. "Look Karev, I know this woman and she is under a lot of stress right now. She could really use some…_relief_ if you get what I'm saying." Alex nodded; he knew exactly what was implied. Mostly because he was in need of some _relief_ himself. "I'd do it myself but I'm going away with the Chief for the weekend, to a medical conference in Chicago. So you interested?"

After a long pause, Alex responded. "Yeah I'll do it." Mark's lips spread into a wide smile; maybe Karev wasn't so bad after all. "On one condition, you let me scrub in with you on all your surgeries for the next month."

"Jesus Karev! Getting laid by a hot woman isn't enough for you…" He wiped his hand down over the short stubble on his chin, thinking it over quickly. "Alright it's a deal and just to show you what a terrific guy I am, I'll even let you use my hotel room." He fished the key card out of his wallet. "Here's the extra key, now when you get there, go in and wait on the bed. It's very important that you keep the lights off."

Alex scrunched his nose. "What? Deals off!" In college, he had heard a couple of horror stories that started out the same way. Sexual favors in the dark sounded great in theory, but when you flicked on the light, reality quickly ruined the fantasy.

"Look this is something new for her, as far as I know she's never had a one night stand. If she is uncomfortable, she might not go through with it. Trust me it'll be worth it and if I wasn't already occupied, I'd be more than happy to do it myself."

"Fine, lights off." Alex made a mental note to feel for breasts and pussy before letting anything happen, no way was he gonna flick that light on and find a dude sucking his cock.

"Get there around seven, tomorrow night." Mark instructed before the doors opened and he and Derek stepped out.

"Clearly, there is something really wrong with you." Derek said with a quick shake of his head as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

The corners of his mouth twisted up into an evil grin as he laid eyes on what he had been looking for, or rather who he had been looking for. Izzie Stevens, tucking a golden strand of hair behind her ear as she made notes in a patients chart at the nurses station. "Here is the key to my hotel room." He announced. "As promised." Izzie's body tensed, his breath hot on her ear as he spoke.

It was already too late if she didn't want the whole hospital finding out. Nurse Olivia stood on the other side of the desk, eyes wide and grinning ear to ear. She quickly snatched the key card from his hand. "Keep it down, I don't want the nurses gossiping about you and I having sex!" Izzie hissed.

"Why not? I happen to be phenomenal in the sack. Feel free to spread that around by the way." Not so quietly, Izzie placed the chart back where it belonged. Her fingers dug into his arm as she led him to a nearby on-call room.

Slamming the door behind them, Izzie turned on her heels and poked her finger into his chest, jabbing hard. "We were supposed to meet at Joe's and I told you, I am not going to sleep with you Doctor Sloan. I don't need the whole hospital thinking I did!"

"Calm down Stevens." He smirked; she was hot when she was pissed off. "I know you aren't going to sleep with me."

"Then why are you giving me your room key?" She challenged, placing her hands on her hips. He was up to something. She felt it. She knew this whole idea was stupid.

"Look I'm getting on a plane and flying to Chicago for the weekend. I won't even be around." Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "Feel free to check, I'm going with the chief." He paused. "I thought it would be more discrete if you used my hotel room, but if you would rather, I can give him a quick call back and tell him where you live." Mark pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open, hoping she would stop him. Even if he knew Karev's number, he couldn't tell the intern to go to Izzie's, he had heard they were roommates.

"No!" She reached out and closed his phone. Surprising herself, she quickly muttered that his room would be fine.

He stretched out on the lower bunk, lifting his left foot; he let it relax on top of his right. The palms of his hands rested under his head. He noted the way she twisted her fingers, nervously.

He rattled off the details, telling her when to arrive. "For your comfort, I have instructed him to arrive after you and leave the lights off. He will be respectful of your privacy, if you should want to turn the lights on, it will be up to you to do so. Any questions about what happens next?"

She scowled. "I've had sex before you know, plenty of times." When he chuckled, she took it as his way of letting her know, he thought she was full of shit. "I have. In fact I've had sex in this very room." Right where he sprawled out to be exact. A shiver ran up her spine as the memory of Alex touching her, kissing her and thrusting inside as she was brought to a powerful orgasm, floated in her mind.

"I've heard." He grinned.

She hadn't realized he had heard about her sexual activity within the hospital. Had everyone known? Her friends knew of course, but she thought they were the only ones. "Who told you?"

"No one told me." Her confusion was apparent, how would he know without being told. "I literally heard you having sex." He smirked, she was uncomfortable and he liked it that way. "My first day here actually, I walked by this on-call room and heard you _screaming_."

She shrugged. "How do you know I was having sex?"

"I certainly know an orgasm when I hear one." The flushing in her cheeks began. "I ducked into an empty room down the hallway and waited. Imagine my surprise to find a hot blonde exiting the noisy on-call room all alone. I've always found it erotic when a woman masturbates." His voice deepened, as he looked her up and down.

An odd look crossed her face and her mouth dropped open. "I wasn't…"

"I know. I saw Karev leave right after you turned the corner. He looked pretty satisfied with that stupid grin of his." Mark remembered thinking what a lucky bastard the younger man was; the blonde with the healthy set of lungs was gorgeous. He wouldn't mind having a taste of what was going on behind the closed doors.

Izzie wasn't sure what was hotter, the burning of her cheeks or the heat building between her legs. Alex was not only an amazing lover; he was different with her, sweet. She missed that. "I'll never forget my first day in Seattle, thanks to you." His voice was closer this time; she hadn't noticed him move off the bed and cross the room, coming within inches of her tingling body.

She snapped back to reality as his finger traced a path up her arm. She took two quick steps back, horrified that she had allowed him the chance to get so close. "Thanks for your help Doctor Sloan." She wondered if she would be able to go through with this as she swung open the door and hurried back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

In a daze, Izzie pushed the small uneaten portion of green beans around with her fork. Twenty-four hours had passed since she made a deal with the devil, her stomach knotted. It was too late to call it off now, Mark had already left with the chief that morning and she hadn't thought to get a phone number in case she chickened out. "You've been awful quiet today Iz, is everything alright?" No, it wasn't. She had managed to get herself in way over her head. "Izzie?" Meredith tried again, concerned for her friend.

"Me, I'm fine. No _huge_ _life altering _mistakes here." Izzie snorted, nervously.

Cristina looked up from her tray suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?" It was so obviously not fine; something was off with Izzie today. Not that she cared, but it might be fun to tease Barbie about her stupidity over whatever it was that had the girl acting so strangely. It would be a welcomed distraction from her problems with Burke.

"Nothing." She answered simply. However it was not nothing, it was something. Something big and scary and she would not be sharing it with Cristina Yang anytime soon.

"If there's something going on you can tell us, right Cristina." Meredith nudged the woman sitting next to her when she did not answer right away. "Cristina."

"Dude, will you quit bugging me about it, it's just a date." Alex, trailed closely by George took a seat at the table next to Izzie. "No big deal."

"So then you don't mind if I crash in your room tonight?" Shoving the tiny plastic straw into the juice box, George sighed as he felt the wet substance dribble down over his hand. His day was only getting worse as it dragged on, Callie still was not talking to him and now he had to practically beg to sleep in his old room. "I mean you probably won't be coming home, right?"

Izzie froze; Alex was spending the night with a woman. "Take the room O'Malley." Alex shot a sideways glance at George, willing him to shut his mouth. "It's fine."

Pushing her chair back, Izzie stood. "I'll see you guys later." Sitting around listening to her friends question Alex about the woman he planned to screw later that evening was not something she was willing to do, not now. Not ever.

"You wanna do something later?" George asked as she walked away. Ignoring him, she deposited her lunch into the trash and decided to go find Bailey. Something to take her mind off the situation was just what she needed, she thought. The hard part would be convincing herself it would work.


End file.
